Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing-target image creating device and a processing-target image creating method that creates a processing-target image subjected to an image conversion process for obtaining an output linage, and an operation assisting system using the device or method thereof.
Description of Related Art
An image creating device is known which maps an input image from a camera onto a predetermined space model in 3D space, refers to the mapped spatial data, and creates and displays a viewpoint converted image viewed from an arbitrary virtual viewpoint in 3D space.
This image creating device projects an image captured by a camera, mounted on a vehicle onto a steric space model comprised of a plurality of flat or curved surfaces surrounding the vehicle, creates a viewpoint converted image (a combination of a road surface image which virtually displays a state of a road surface viewed from directly above and a horizontal image virtually displays a scene in a horizontal direction) by using an image projected onto the space model, and displays the created viewpoint converted image to a driver.
Herewith, this image creating device makes it possible for a driver of the vehicle to associate an object in the viewpoint converted image with an actual object outside the vehicle without feeling uncomfortable when the driver has seen the viewpoint converted image,
Also, an image creating device is known which can improve flexibility to adjust an output image in comparison to the image creating device as described above.